concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Television
New York New Wave Family Tree Tom Verlaine 1974 March 2, 1974 Townhouse Theater, New York City, NY March 31, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY April 5, 1974 Hotel Diplomat, New York City, NY (supporting Dorian & Zero) April 7, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY April 10, 1974 Hotel Diplomat, New York City, NY April 14, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (with Leather Secrets) April 21, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (with Leather Secrets) April 28, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (with Leather Secrets) May 1, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY (with Leather Secrets) May 5, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by Stillettoes) May 12, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by Stillettoes) May 23, 1974 Coventry, New York City, NY (supporting Party) June 5, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by Stillettoes) June 30, 1974 Mushroom, New York City, NY (2 shows 10.30 & Midnight, supporting The Miamis) July 3, 1974 Club 82, New York City, NY (2 shows 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Sister) July 16, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (with The Dogs) July 21, 1974 CBGB, New York City, NY August 28-September 2, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supporting Patti Smith) September 6-9, 1974 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supporting Patti Smith) November 22, 1974 Truck & Warehouse Theatre, New York City, NY (supported by The Ramones) 1975 January 12, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows 10.00 & Midnight, supported by Blondie) January 17-19, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supported by Blondie) January 24-26, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supported by Blondie) January 31-February 2, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supported by Blondie) February 15, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY February 21-23, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supported by The Mumps) February 28-March 2, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supported by The Mumps) March 7-9, 1975 Little Hippodrome, New York City, NY (supporting New York Dolls) March 20, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY March 22-23, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) March 27-29, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) April 3-6, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) April 10-13, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) April 17-20, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) April 24-27, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supporting Patti Smith) May 1-4, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supported by Modern Lovers) May 15-18, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.30 & 12.30, supported by The Planets opening) June 12-15, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supported by The Shirts) July 24-25, 1975 Piccadilly Inn, Cleveland, OH (supported by Rocket From The Tombs) August 2-3, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by Marbles and Talking Heads) August 8, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY October 17-19, 1975 Mother's, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 10.00 & Midnight, supported by Bananas) October 27, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Planets) October 28, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Tuff Darts) November 13, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Harry Toledo) December 5-7, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Talking Heads) December 15, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by The Fast) December 21, 1975 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY (supported by Kieran) December 31, 1975 CBGB, New York City, NY 1976 January 14, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY January 22-25, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Talking Heads) February 18, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Talking Heads) February 20-21, 1976 The Plymouth Rock, Boston, MA (Bonjour Aviators, supported by Mickey Clean and The Mezz) March 11-13, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Mong) April 15-18, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by (15th) Mumps & (16-18th) Mong) May 24, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supporting City Lights) May 25-27, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Mong) June 30, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY July 4, 1976 Lower Manhattan Ocean Beach Club, New York City, NY July 27, 1976 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY (supported by Talking Heads) July 28-31, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.30 & Midnight, supported by Talking Heads) September 23, 1976 Hofstra University, Hempstead, NY (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, supporting Patti Smith) December 27-30, 1976 CBGB, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 9.00 & Midnight, supported by City Lights) December 31, 1976 Palladium, New York City, NY (supporting Patti Smith Group & John Cale) 1977 February 24-26, 1977 CBGB, New York City, NY (supported by The Fans) March 13, 1977 Masonic Auditorium, Detroit, MI (supporting Peter Gabriel) March 15, 1977 The Music Hall, Cleveland, OH (supporting Peter Gabriel) April 5, 1977 Whiskey A Go Go, Los Angeles, CA April 11, 1977 The Keystone, Berkeley, CA April 13-16, 1977 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA April 28-May 1, 1977 CBGB, New York City, NY (cancelled) Television & Blondie UK Tour 1977 May 20, 1977 The Village Bowl, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 22, 1977 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by Blondie) May 23, 1977 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 24, 1977 City Hall, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 26, 1977 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 27, 1977 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 28-29, 1977 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by Blondie) May 30, 1977 Top Rank, Plymouth, ENG (cancelled, supported by Blondie) May 31, 1977 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by Blondie & The Cortinas) June 3, 1977 Paradiso, Amsterdam, NED (supported by Blondie) June 5, 1977 Auditoire P-E Janson ULB, Brussels, BEL (supported by Blondie) June 7, 1977 Olympia, Paris, FRA (supported by Blondie) June 15, 1977 Daddy's Dance Hall, Copenhagen, DEN (supported by Blondie) June 17, 1977 Jarlateatern, Stockholm, SWE August 31, 1977 Syncopation, Scarsdale, NY 1978 March 20, 1978 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY Television UK Tour 1978 (with The Only Ones) April 10, 1978 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supported by The Only Ones) April 11, 1978 Apollo, Glasgow, SCOT (supported by The Only Ones) April 12, 1978 Apollo, Manchester, ENG (supported by The Only Ones) April 13, 1978 Odeon, Birmingham, ENG (supported by The Only Ones) April 14, 1978 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supported by The Only Ones) April 16-18, 1978 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG (supported by The Only Ones) May 28, 1978 The Paradise, Boston, MA June 3, 1978 Max's Kansas City, New York City, NY Members of Television and the Patti Smith Group appeared as "T.V. Personalities and Radio Ethiopians" June 9-10, 1978 My Father's Place, Roslyn, NY June 11, 1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supported by Lisa Burns) June 19, 1978 Bunky's, Madison, WI June 22 & 24, 1978 Roxy, Los Angeles, CA June 29, 1978 Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA July 2, 1978 Earth Tavern, Portland, OR July 3, 1978 The Place, Seattle, WA July 27-29, 1978 Bottom Line, New York City, NY (supported by Tin Huey) 1992 June 26, 1992 Worthy Farm, Pilton, ENG (Glastonbury 1992) June 28, 1992 Festivalpladsen, Roskilde, DEN (Roskilde 1992) September 3-4, 1992 Club Quattro, Osaka, JPN September 5, 1992 Midou-kaikan, Osaka, JPN September 6, 1992 Sunplaza-Nakano, Tokyo, JPN September 7, 1992 Shinjuku Kouseinenkinkaikan, Tokyo, JPN September 8, 1992 Kyoikukaikan, Kawasaki, JPN October 27, 1992 Circus, Stockholm, SWE November 5, 1992 Salle de la Cite, Rennes, FRA (supported by Wedding Present & Bats) November 6, 1992 La Cigalle, Paris, FRA Festival FNAC, Inrockuptibles November 11, 1992 Tivoli Theatre, Utrecht, NED November 19, 1992 Town & Country Club, London, ENG November 20, 1992 UK TV Later with Jools Holland November 27, 1992 Music Hall, Toronto, ON November 28, 1992 Penguin Rock Bar, Ottawa, ON November 29, 1992 Club Soda, Montreal, QC November 30, 1992 The Paradise, Boston, MA December 1, 1992 Toad's Place, New Haven, CT December 2, 1992 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA December 3-4, 1992 Academy, New York City, NY (supported by Toshi Reagon) December 6, 1992 Metro Cabaret, Chicago, IL December 8-9, 1992 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco, CA December 10-11, 1992 Wadsworth Theatre, Los Angeles, CA 1993 February 26, 1993 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA February 27, 1993 Georgetown University, Washington, DC March 1, 1993 Floodzone, Richmond, VA March 2, 1993 Cat's Cradle, Carrboro, NC March 3, 1993 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA March 4, 1993 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA March 8, 1993 Shank Hall, Milwaukee, WI March 9, 1993 First Avenue, Minneapolis, MN March 10, 1993 Barrymore Theater, Madison, WI March 11, 1993 The Blind Pig, Ann Arbor, MI (originally scheduled for the Michigan Theatre) March 14, 1993 Academy, New York City, NY June 12, 1993 The Forum, London, ENG 2001 Apr 8 All Tomorrow's Parties UK - Apr 12 Gijon, Spain - - Apr 15 Shepherds Bush Empire, London David Kitt supporting Apr 16 Vicar St., Dublin - May 10 Metro, Chicago Preston School of Industry opening Jun 21 Experience Music Project, Seattle 2002 Mar 15 All Tomorrow's Parties UCLA - Mar 19 Irving Plaza, NYC Alan Licht opening - Mar 20 Irving Plaza, NYC Alan Licht opening Jun 15 Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland Jun 17 Liquid Room, Edinburgh, Scotland Jun 19 Meltdown Festival, London Luke Haines opening Jun 20 Meltdown Festival, London Luke Haines opening Jun 22 Southside Festival, Neuhausen, Germany - Jun 23 Hurrican Festival, Scheesel, Germany - Jun 24 Metropol, Berlin, Germany Opening for Willy DeVille Jun 25 Metropol, Berlin, Germany Opening for Willy DeVille Jun 28 Roskilde Festival, Denmark - July 22 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco July 26 Fuji Rock Festival, Naeba, Japan July 28 Great American Music Hall, San Francisco July 30 Experience Music Project, Seattle Marc Olsen opening - 2003 Mar 21 Irving Plaza, NYC Mar 22 Irving Plaza, NYC Mar 23 THeatre of the Living Arts, Philadelphia, PA Mar 24 9:30 Club, Washington DC May 21 Sala Arena, Madrid, Spain - May 24 Primavera festival, Barcelona, Spain Sept 21 The Fillmore, San Fancisco Sept 25 Tokyo - Shibuya Ax, Japan Sept Asagiri Jam Festival, Japan - Sept 30 Henry Fonda Theater, Los Angeles 2004 Mar 24 The Paradise, Boston Mar 25 Irving Plaza, NYC - Mar 26 Irving Plaza, NYC Martha Wainwright opening - June 10 Athens (Gagarin 205) - June 11 Paris, Bataclan - June 12 Den haag Music In My Head Festival - June 13 Berlin, Volksbuhne - June 16 Karlstorbahnof, Heidelburg June 18 Fabrik, Hamburg June 19 Train, Arhus DK - June 20 Berns, Stockholm, Sweden - June 23 University of London Union, London Lach opening June 24 The Arches, Glasgow, Scotland June 25 The Village, Dublin, Ireland - June 27 Glastonbury Festival, England June 27 Lazzaretto, Bergamo, Italy - July 2 Manchester Academy, Manchester, England Opening for Patti Smith July 3 Brixton Academy, London, England Opening for Patti Smith Oct 2 Roseland Ballroom, NYC, Joint billing with Patti Smith 2005 June 20 Meltdown Festival, South Bank, London - June 21 Meltdown Festival, South Bank, London June 22 Academy, Bristol, UK - June 23 Academy 2, Manchester, UK July 15 Tivoli, Utrecht - July 16 Dour Festival, Belgium - July 17 Bataclan, Paris - July 20 Bari, Italy. - Sept 2 Lisboa - Aula Magna theatre, Lisboa, Portugal - Sept 3 Azteka Festival, Vitoria, Spain - Oct 23 Modern Art Museum, Rio de Janeiro, Brazil TIM Festival Oct 25 SESC Pompeia - São Paulo, Brazil Oct 26 SESC Pompeia - São Paulo, Brazil 2006 June 9 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto. NXNE Festival - August 4 Club NASA, Reykjavik, Iceland Innipukinn Music Festival 2007 June 16 Summerstage, Central Park, NYC Tom Verlaine, Fred Smith, Billy Ficca, Jimmy Rip (Richard Lloyd ill) 2011 July 7 Beco 203, São Paulo, Brazil - July 8 Porto Algre, Brazil 2013 April 17 Beco 203, São Paulo, Brazil - April 19 Recife, Brazil Abril Pro Rock Festival - April 22 La Trastienda Club, Montevideo, Uruguay - April 23 Teatro Vorterix, Buenos Aires, Argentina April 24 Club Ex Oz, Santiago, Chile - May 2 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan - May 3 Club Seata Kichijoji, Tokyo, Japan - May 5 Koenji High, Tokyo, Japan - May 7 Livehouse CB, Fukuoka, Japan - May 8 Osaka Muse, Osaka, Japan - May 10 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan - Oct 24 The Powerstation, Auckland, New Zealand Ed Kuepper opening - Oct 26 Palais Theatre, St Kilda, Melbourne, Australia All Tomorrow's Parties "Release The Bats" Festival - Oct 28 Fly by Night Club, Fremantle, Western Australia The Morning Night opening - Oct 30 Enmore Theatre, Sydney, Australia Ed Kuepper opening Nov 1 The Void at MONA (Museum of Old and New Art), Tasmania Jacqueline Dwyer opening - Nov 5 The Independent, San Francisco, California Dennis Driscoll opening Nov 7 Georgia Theatre Athens, GA, US T. Hardy Morris opening Nov 9 Austin, Texas US Fun Fun Fun Fest Nov 15 The Sage, Gateshead, UK Misty Miller opening - Nov 17 Academy 2, Manchester, UK Misty Miller opening - Nov 19 The Roundhouse, London, UK Misty Miller opening Nov 21 Vicar Street, Dublin, Ireland Katie Kim opening - Nov 23 End Of An Era Camber Sands, UK All Tomorrow's Parties - Nov 29 Rough Trade NYC, Brooklyn, NY Gambles opening - Nov 30 Rough Trade NYC, Brooklyn, NY Gambles opening 2014 Mar 29 Knoxville, TN. USA "Big Ears" Music Festival Mar 31 Exit/In, Nashville, TN. Tristen opening Apr 2 Variety Playhouse, Atlanta, GA. Shannon Wright opening Apr 12 Kichijoji Club Seata, Tokyo, Japan. - Apr 13 Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan. - Apr 15 Varit, Kobe, Japan. - Apr 16 Club Upset, Nagoya, Japan. - Apr 18 The Doors, Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan - May 8 Metro, Chicago, IL. - May 10 Phoenix Concert Theatre, Toronto, ON. - May 12 Paradise Rock Club, Boston, MA. Lady Lamb the Beekeeper opening May 31 Barcelona, Spain Primavera Sound 2014 Festival - June 3 Alcatraz, Milan, Italy Sarah Stride opening June 6 Porto, Portugal Optimus Primavera Sound Festival - June 8 Les Docks, Lausanne, Switzerland - June 10 The Circus, Helsinki, Finland Mirel Wagner opening June 12 Bergen, Norway Bergenfest 2014 - June 14 02 ABC, Glasgow, Scotland. - July 27 Shepherd's Bush Empire, London Louise Distras opening July 29 Pumpehuset, Copenhagen, Denmark - Aug 1 Stockholm, Sweden Stockholm Music & Arts Festival - Aug 24 Brooklyn, NY - Barclays Center. Opening for Arcade Fire - Sep 13 Chicago IL. Riot Fest. - Sep 14 Bottom Lounge, Chicago IL. - Oct 5 World Expo Park, Shanghai, China Simple Life Festival - Oct 25 NYU Skirball Center, NYC Instrumental Audio/video with the Joshua Light Show. - Dec 28 Irving Plaza, NYC Dennis Driscoll opening Dec 29 Theatre of Living Arts, Philadelphia Dennis Driscoll opening Dec 30 The Stone Pony, Asbury Park NJ Dentist opening 2015 Jun 12th Academy, Dublin, Ireland. - Jun 13 Limelight, Belfast, UK. Playing Marquee Moon album. - Jun 17 Roman Theatre, Fiesole (Florence) Italy Playing Marquee Moon album. - Jun 19 Azkena Rock Festival, Vitoria, Spain Playing Marquee Moon album. Jun 23 The Moore Theatre, Seattle, WA Jessica Dobson (of Deep Sea Diver) opening - Jun 25 The Commodore Ballroom, Vancouver, BC Skye Wallace opening Jun 27 Sled Island, Olympic Plaza in Calgary, AB Sled Island annual Summer Festival. Jun 30 The Fillmore San Francisco, CA Phoebe Bridgers opening July 2 Teragram Ballroom Los Angeles, CA Phoebe Bridgers opening July 3 Teragram Ballroom Los Angeles, CA Miya Folick opening - Aug 22 The Green Man Festival, Brecon Beacons, Wales, UK - Sep 25 The Carnegie Music Hall, Pittsburgh, PA - Oct 4 Wilbur Theatre, Boston, MA - Oct 8 House of Vans, Brooklyn , NY 2016 Jan 17 The Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan. - Jan 19 The Shimokitazawa Garden, Tokyo, Japan. - Jan 20 The Shibuya duo Music Exchange, Tokyo, Japan. - Mar 29 The Orion, Rome, Italy. - Mar 31 Live Club Trezzo sull'Adda, Milan, Italy. April 2 Philharmonie, Paris, France. - April 5 Huxley's Neue Welt, Berlin, Germany. Jun 2 Irish Centre, Leeds, UK - Jun 4 Tamworth-in-Arden, UK At the 3-day Arts and Music Lunar Festival. - Jun 6 Anson Rooms, Bristol University, UK - Jun 8 02 ABC, Glasgow, Scotland. UK - Jun 10 Academy 2, Manchester, UK - Jun 12 Electric Brixton, London, UK Lail Arad supporting - Jun 14 De La Warr Pavilion, Bexhill on Sea, UK Hannah Lurati supporting - Jun 16 Patronaat, Haarlem, Netherlands - Aug 11 Teatro Oriente, Providencia, Chile - Aug 13 Teatro Vorterix, Buenos Aires, Argentina Aug 14 Montevideo Music Box, Montevideo, Uruguay - Sep 4 BSP Lounge, Uptown Kingston, NY Deradoorian supporting - Sep 6 9:30 Club, Washington DC Chris Stamey supporting - Sep 8 Memorial Auditorium, Raleigh, NC Hopscotch Music Festival - Sep 10 Georgia Theatre, Athens, GA Chris Stamey supporting - Oct 16 Joshua Tree, CA. Desert Daze Festival - Oct 18 Rialto Theatre, Tucson AZ. Brittany Katter supporting Oct 21 The Chapel, San Francisco, CA. Vetiver supporting - Oct 22 The Chapel, San Francisco, CA. Vetiver supporting - Oct 23 Rio Theatre, Santa Cruz, CA. 2017 Mar 19 Paper Tiger,San Antonio, TX Burger Records Hangover Fest